


Magic and Fetish

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputee, Anal, Armpit Licking, Bisexual Female Character, Bukkake, Clones, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Gag reflex, Implied Soiling, Invisible sex, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Odd, Oral Sex, Piss Drinking?, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, Titjob/Paizuri, Transformation, Vomit, Watersports, big dick, facesitting, smothering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories following the lives of two fetishists, Ace Draco and Angeline Grace, as they explore their sexual desires in both the normal way and the slightly magical way. Magic and Fetish will contain multiple different and slightly abnormal fantasies that are both possible and impossible, of course since magic is involved, please do not read this story if you only enjoy vanilla sex.</p><p>The tags will be updated as the story updates.</p><p>*on Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Please go out with me!” A young man confesses to a pretty girl behind the classroom block, a cliche but somewhat romantic scenario unfolds as the two embrace in a deep kiss after the girl accepts his sudden yet bold confession. This young man was Ace Draco, an average young man with no outstanding or attractive qualities; it was like he was just… there. The young woman whom he just confessed to, however, was another story. Her name was Angeline Grace, the most beautiful girl in the entire school, as according to the male students’ rankings, a young woman with a knockout body, long and silky blonde hair, deep blue eyes that rivals the luster of the sea and a smile warmer than the morning sun. Angeline was not only pretty, however, with excellent grades and a large social circle. She was also well known for her kind personality and her large D-cup breasts. It was no surprise that Ace’s first reaction once he heard her acceptance was that of shock and disbelief, but the kiss that followed was all the evidence he needed. 

The news that the most beautiful girl in school had begun dating a boy had spread like wildfire, by the time the two returned to class, almost everyone knew about them. Some congratulated Ace; some punched him jokingly and called him ‘A Lucky Bastard’, while others simply glared at him in jealousy. It was not a huge shocker that there would be some against the two’s sudden get together, considering Angeline’s position in all the boys’ eyes, but the constant glares filled with evil intentions had still caused great stress inside Ace. Angeline, on the other hand, was surrounded by a large group of girls, almost all of them congratulating her. They asked about her feelings, if her heart had stopped and what attracted her to a small fry like Ace, but she simply smiled and laughed together with them, unsure of how to answer their constant barrage of questions.

That was almost two years ago, the couple has kept their relationship strong over the years and their relationship has reached the next level… well, maybe more than one…

“Fuck me harder Ace, fuck my ass like I’m just a fucking sex toy used only to soothe your bestial desires!” Angeline screams out as she lies face down onto the couple’s common bed, the two of them sharing a room after moving in together. Currently, Ace was pounding Angeline’s ass with his 7-inch erect cock, with thrusts that could pop a latex balloon, while she buries herself in her pillow to achieve auto-asphyxiation. The beautiful couple that was the talk of the entire school was less normal that anyone could have expected. After a year into their relationship, the two had decided it was time for their first sexual experience, it started off normally; the young man caressing the young woman’s body while she strokes his flaccid cock to full erection, the pain of losing her first time as the young man penetrates her body with his large and powerful spear, the two of them crying out in ecstasy as they came together. Their first time was the most normal you could have expected, but what came afterwards was something so far from normal you would have thought the two lovers were simply acting a play and reading off a script.

It all began when Angeline had decided to clean up Ace’s room a week after their first time being connected as one; the young woman helping her boyfriend out by completing a portion of his daily chores. It was while she was cleaning out his closet did she first stumble across his secret stash; a large box full of sexual toys and devices. Inside the box was his entire collection of erotic books and items; there were pornographic magazines, pornographic DVDs and pictures of Angeline in the shower. There were dildos, bullet vibrators, Hitachi magic wands, ropes, whips, chains, ball gags, butt plugs, blindfolds, candles, the list goes on. Needless to say, Angeline was shocked at her boyfriend’s secret collection of forbidden merchandise, but for some reason she felt strangely turned on. It was like her inner submissive and dominant woman had both awakened simultaneously simply by looking at her boyfriend’s sexual goods, she imagined herself being his slave; sucking his cock against her will while he rams his thick and long cock deep into her throat, as well as being the dominatrix; sitting on Ace’s face while he was tied down to a large table and forcing him to drink down her urine. 

When Ace finally walks into his own room after completing the rest of his daily duties, he immediately notices Angeline sitting down on his bedroom floor with his hidden stash laid out in front of her. He jumps over to her as he shields his collection of special goods with his body.

“This is… you know… my friend’s… yeah… he wanted me to hold onto it for him while he was… out for… vacation.” Ace stutters as he lies to his partner, but Angeline didn’t believe the obvious lie for even a split second. The two of them had a very nice long talk that night…

However, a week later, Angeline’s curiosity of her boyfriend’s secret stash had grown tremendously and her dreams were filled with fantasies of the two of them engaging in unusual sexual acts. With the growing need to see it again, Angeline had planned to visit her boyfriend’s room and unveil her boyfriend’s secret from storage once more. She waited until Ace had to leave for an errand with his family before rummaging through his things, picking up a small vibrator and looking at it with curious eyes. The young woman had not watched any form of pornography beforehand and her only sexual knowledge was from her first time, but this foreign object was definitely begging to be used. She undressed quickly and laid on her boyfriend’s bed, taking in her boyfriend’s wonderful scent. The smell of her loved one alone brought her pussy to slight dampness as she brings her fingers lower and lower, her first experience with masturbation about to happen. She starts off with a single finger, poking and sliding around her pussy lips. Her body remembering the pleasure from when she made love with her boyfriend as it craved further attention. Angeline thus took a gamble and decided to slowly insert her index finger into her tight snatch, the pain from her first time obviously gone, much to her innocent and oblivious surprise. She slowly fingers herself with her single finger as she moans onto her boyfriend’s pillow, her own scent mixing with his.

After a few minutes of innocent fingering, she looks at the toy in her hands, the curiosity getting the better of her as she slowly inserts the small object into her wet hole. She activated the small object once it was decently comfortable inside her inner walls, the sudden vibrations bringing the young woman to a small orgasm, a loud scream following close behind. She covers her mouth in both embarrassment and fear, afraid that the neighbors would discover her presence. She shifts her body sideways, letting the vibrator better reach the sensitive spots inside her. Her breaths were ragged as she moans between pants, the new and pleasant feeling causing the young woman to become nothing more than a slave to lust.

The pleasure from the small toy made the young woman lose her sense of perception as she drowns herself in pleasure, her mind wandering off into her own little world. It was no surprise that she didn’t even notice her boyfriend returning, opening his door, screaming in surprise at the sight before him or even when he touched her skin to bring her back to reality. It was only when he embraced the dazed woman with a tight hug and a deep kiss did she realize the situation around her. She quickly deactivates the vibrator as she removes the toy from her pussy, her eyes filled with shame and guilt from her actions. 

Ace, however, didn’t mind one bit as he encouraged her to continue in front of him, aware that she hadn’t reached satisfaction. She refused, with embarrassment in her voice, at the beginning, but after Ace’s recurring reassurance, she finally backs down and continues her self-pleasure. She returns the small toy to its comfortable position as she rubs her clit gently, trying to obtain as much stimulation as possible in order to finish quickly. It was after a few moments of indulging in her own self-pleasure did she notice her boyfriend’s actions, his hands wrapped around his cock as he watches her touch herself. The knowledge that someone was not only watching her but masturbating to her gave rise to a new feeling inside the young woman, her desire for sex greater than it ever was before. The young man’s movements were quick as he jerked himself off at a high speed, the young woman moving herself closer and closer to her lover as she becomes entranced with the smell of her boyfriend’s cock. Before either of them realized it, Angeline’s lips were already wrapped around Ace’s cock head and she had begun bobbing her head to the tempo Ace had started with his hands.

It didn’t even last a minute, the sudden addition of a different pleasure on his cock made Ace explode inside his girlfriend’s mouth, coating her throat with his sticky white juices. The strange yet pleasant feeling of having her mouth and throat soaked with her boyfriend’s special cream brings the young woman to orgasm as well, the force of her orgasm causing the toy to rocket out of her pussy and leaving a trail of pussy juice on the floor. The two of them basked in the afterglow; their second sexual experience already one that was way beyond normal.

From then on, the two sexually curious and abnormal individuals continued their learning as they played with Ace’s rather large collection, most of the toys being used on Angeline. Day by day, the once pure and innocent couple approached closer and closer to ultimate sexual deviation as they tried and experimented with different but still relatively tame sexual acts; such as ass licking and ass play, before attempting other more abnormal play; such as bondage and complete S&M. 

Before either of them knew it, they had begun enjoying the pleasure from having unusual and abnormal forms of sex, the young woman preferring to be the submissive as much as she could while the young man finding himself enjoying the feeling of being forced to eat out his girlfriend’s twat as she suffocates him.

“Ace, let’s try this today.” Angeline requests of her boyfriend, presenting a video of a couple engaging in sexual intercourse in a public library. At first Ace was hesitant, but the look of pure desire and need in his girlfriend’s eyes quickly making him think otherwise. The two of them quickly removed their underwear as they prepared to head out to the neighborhood library, the thought of having public sex turning them both on. The couple walks into the library as normally as possible before quickly scampering into the back area of the entire building, a place where barely anyone visits. It was a rather abandoned area, the carpets removed and the books ancient, the perfect place to not get caught. They quickly expose their genitals to each other as they provide each other with simple foreplay. Once they were satisfied, the young woman quickly moves to position, her hands grasping onto the bookshelves as the young man lines his cock up with her entrance. He quickly thrusts his hips forward and slams home, his cock fully inside Angeline’s wet pussy. 

The two fucked quickly, fearing exposure. Ace’s thrusts were fast and hard as Angeline slowly places her entire body weight onto the bookshelf, the pure force of Ace’s thrusts rocking the large wooden structure. After a few moments, the constant rocking of the large shelf causes a large book sitting on the top of the shelf to fall and land beside the couple, the large book producing a loud ‘thud’ as it lands on the non-carpeted floor, the shock of the sudden noise made them both orgasm together, Ace’s cum flooding Angeline’s pussy. The two quickly redress as Angeline picks up the odd book, the two running out of the library as soon and as quickly as they could. 

Once home, the two finally notices the odd book in Angeline’s hands, “Did you… bring that all the way home...?” Ace questions Angeline on her rash decision.

“I guess I did?” Angeline replies with a questioning tone as she examines the book. The black book seemed old and had no cover image, author’s note or any common trademark of a modern day book. The two were skeptical, the ancient object so odd it was like it had an aura of mystery around it. Angeline opens the book and browses through, but only manages to understand less than a hundredth of its entire content. She finally gives up and simply reads a single line out loud, “Quaeso ad daemones tollere nimio pectore.” All of a sudden, Angeline grabs onto her chest as a hot flash rushes through her large breasts. Ace rushes to her side and holds on to her shoulders, his voice in panic as he tries to understand the situation. 

Before long, the pain subsides and Angeline removes her arms, but the shock that came immediately afterwards was enough to bring both of them to a panic once more, Angeline’s large D-cup breasts had vanished and what remained were modest B-cup breasts. The two of them were surprised, to say the least, as their faces grew flustered. Ace was running around in circles as he tries to find ways to fix the situation. Angeline, however, was more collected, the young woman looking through the book that had caused the strange occurrence to her chest, all the while massaging herself to try and make her chest grow again. The couple, after a few hours of reading and researching, soon realized that the book was a magical book with magical spells that can change the laws of physics and reality.

Needless to say, the couple had slowly deciphered the contents of the magical book and eventually managed to return Angeline’s breasts back to their once proud and voluptuous state. However, this wasn’t the end of their uses of the magical book. On the contrary, this only marked the beginning of their unusual sexual acts and their abnormal forms of sexual intercourse. With this magical book, the two of them were definitely given new ways to enjoy themselves fully, engaging in new and different sexual acts. Their story has only just begun…


	2. Rape Play and Transformation

“Ace?” Angeline calls out into the darkness of their living room as she returns home after a long day at college. Her boyfriend, Ace Draco, had the day off as his lecturer called in sick, Angeline immediately feeling jealous of her boyfriend’s luck as soon as she hears about it.

“He must be at the store…” The young woman sighs as she moves her hand toward the light switch, the only thing spurring her on was the prospect of a cold shower and a soft bed after the long and stressful day at school. However, when she flicks the light switch, a loud buzzing noise suddenly erupts from the ceiling. “Fuck, is it broken again?” The young woman cries out in frustration as she drops her bags and heads to the shower, thinking she would get her boyfriend to do it later. 

She grabs a towel, a change of underwear and her boyfriend’s big T-shirt from the shared closet before moving towards the bathroom. She tries to turn on the lights inside the bathroom, but it only had similar results to the main living space, “What the hell? Maybe Ace went to buy some bulbs…” Angeline gives up with a sigh as she undresses in the darkness; placing her used clothing into a wooden basket and stepping into the shower. She shifts the knob controlling the shower towards the label marked Cold and waits as the water slowly rains onto her skin and down towards the bathroom floor, the refreshing cold water rejuvenating her body. 

“All according to plan… She will never see this one coming.” An evil sounding giggle erupts from the darkness of the bedroom, a masked villain watches as the young and beautiful woman strips naked and enters the shower, leaving the bathroom door wide open almost as if it was an invitation for him to enter. He crouches down and sneaks towards the bathroom, using the darkness as his camouflage. Once the sound of running water began to echo around the bathroom, the masked man decides to act while the iron was hot and jumps into the shower, using one of his hands to cover her mouth gently while the other pushes her onto the floor.

“Wha- AAAAHHHH” Angeline tries to scream as she feels herself being pushed onto the wet and cold bathroom floor, her entire body refusing to move and retaliate simply due to the large amount of fear running through her.

“Why aren’t you a beautiful little thing, I am going to have so much fun raping your tight little pussy.” The masked man laughs again as he whips out his erect cock and places it at the young woman’s entrance.

“NOO… My pussy is for my boyfriend only… HELP, ANYONE HELP. HE-“The young woman’s cries for help were halted as the masked man pushes his hand harder onto the young woman’s mouth, preventing any form of air from escaping her lips. The fear of being raped breaking her natural control and unleashing her yellow liquid from her inner water tank. The torrent of urine sprays out of her urethra and onto the masked man’s leg.

“Aren’t you a bad girl, you got my leg all dirty with your disgusting filth, you know what happens to bad girls, bad girls needs to be punished.” The masked man snarls as he penetrates the young woman’s dry pussy. The pain from getting her pussy penetrated without any form of lubrication causes the young woman to cry out, tears dripping down from her eyes, although the masked man remained oblivious due to the water still flowing from the shower head. 

“Aren’t you a little slut…? Getting wet now aren’t- Wait a second, you’re still very dry.” The masked man says with concern as he stops his violent thrusting and forces the girl to face him, her swollen eyes and tear streaked face was the first thing he sees as he feels his body fill with guilt.

The masked man removes the mask, revealing the face of Ace Draco. “Angie, you ok? I’m sorry, it’s just that you were saying how you wanted to try rape play the other day and I though you would like this. One second, I’ll pull out now.” Ace says as he apologizes to his girlfriend with both care and worry, slowly pulling himself out of his girlfriend’s swollen pussy, but Angeline calms down after realizing that the masked man was actually her boyfriend, her pussy getting wetter due to this new found knowledge. She wraps her legs around the young man and pushes him back into her pussy, the natural lubrication from her pussy forming slowly.

“If it’s you… *sniff*… I’m ok with this…” The young woman says between sniffs as she tries to stop her crying, her boyfriend slowly pushing himself back into the tight and wet pussy as he makes love to her normally. His thrusts were gentle and his caresses filled with love, the difference between his initial touches and his current ones worlds apart. He plays with the young woman’s nipples, rolling them between his fingertips as he embraces his girlfriend in a loving kiss, their tongues interlocking and their saliva mixing inside their mouths. 

The young man slowly increases his speed as he feels his girlfriend getting wetter and wetter by the minute, his own need for pleasure increasing within him. He looks at his girlfriend for approval, his heart afraid that he will hurt her again. She looks at him and nods with a sweet smile, encouraging him to thrust harder as she rocks her own hips to meet his, their pleasure increasing with the combined actions of both parties involved. 

“Angie, it’s going to come out soon, where do you want it?” Ace asks his girlfriend as he warns her of his imminent ejaculation, the young man still trying to make it up to his girlfriend for his previous actions as he makes sure to seek her permission for everything.

“I want it inside… I want your hot essence deep inside me Ace.” Angeline cries out in pleasure, her words mixed in with the sounds of moaning and groaning. Ace acknowledges her request by pushing himself as deep into her as he could, his cock practically touching her womb’s back wall. He thrusts harder and faster as he closes in on his final goal, shooting out his thick and warm load directly into his girlfriend’s waiting chambers. The force of his orgasm brings Angeline to orgasm as well, her juices squirting out of her pussy and mixing in with the bath water. 

“I’m sorry baby...” Ace apologizes once more as he kisses his girlfriend again, his love and sincere apologies flowing out of his body like the sweat from the sex.

“I already told you… its ok… but if you really feel that bad… would you do one thing for me?” Angeline asks of her boyfriend.

“Sure… I will do anything and everything to make my princess happy.” Ace announces boldly, intending to fully make up for his mistakes.

“So… How the fuck did we end up like this?” Ace cries out in surprise as he struggles under the tight ropes binding him to the bed, his girlfriend stark naked in front of him while she searches through the magical spell book for a particular spell she had been waiting forever to use.

“You said you would do anything right? This is just a safety measure.” Angeline smiles as she teases Ace’s large member with her fingers, her smile widening as she finds the spell. “This one is going to be something you would really enjoy, or at least I will. Prepare yourself” Angeline smiles at her nervous wreck of a boyfriend before chanting the spell. 

“Oro deum genus mulier fac” A bright light glows around Ace as he feels his entire body burning up, especially around his groin and chest areas.

“What is going on?” Ace screams in shock and pain as he feels his entire frame shifting and changing. His shoulders narrow as his waist widens, his chest protrudes while his groin recedes, his entire figure shifting towards the look of an ideal feminine look. After a few minutes, the light vanishes as Ace is left panting at the pain he just experienced. Angeline’s eyes were filled with surprise as she looks her boyfriend over.

“What? What are you looking at so- WHAT THE FUCK” Ace screams out as he looks down onto himself, his view hindered by two rather large bags of flesh. “Angeline what did you do?” Ace shouts in worry as he realizes the change in his voice, his once masculine voice now high in pitch.

“I casted a spell to turn you into a girl… I didn’t think it would be so effective…” Angeline drools as she examines her boyfriend’s, well girlfriend’s, new body. She places her hand onto his new C-cup breasts and pushes her fingers in, the soft and bouncy feeling reflecting her pressure back at her. She brings her other hand lower, slowly touching the new pair of lips. Ace moans from the new feeling as Angeline plays with his new body. 

He knew for a fact that Angeline was bisexual, mainly because whenever she had mentioned having a threesome in the past, she would always bring up her girlfriends without a hint of wanting another guy in the mix. Angeline’s eyes sparkled as her mouth waters, the feeling of lust increasing as she plays with the female body in front of her. 

She presses her fingers against her lover’s new pussy, trying her best to apply pressure at all the right places. The moans of her new female lover proves to be too arousing for her as she tears the clothing off of the girl and brings her drooling lips to the new and pure pussy. Angeline puckers her lips and places it gently on her lover’s clit, slowly sucking as the extra sensitive nub brings her lover to a screaming orgasm, her juices literally rocketing out of her pussy.

“Well aren’t you a quick squirt.” Angeline says teasingly as she continues her assault onto Ace’s new female body, licking her wet vulva while playing with her clit. This assault continues for a few minutes while Ace is left writhing around in a moaning mess.

“I got just the thing to try,” Angeline suddenly says as she lifts her lips off of Ace’s pussy and running into their shared closet. She dug around until she found Ace’s old sex toy stash, tossing the unneeded toys behind her and making a mess of their bedroom, “Found it!” Angeline announces holding up a large purple double ended dildo, a toy Ace had bought on a whim all those years ago.

Angeline winced as she brings one end of the toy towards her crotch, the large toy cock head slowly entering her own pussy, sinking deep into her until it stops at the center ring which marks the end of one partner’s side of the dildo. She approaches Ace with her hands holding her bouncy, flopping purple toy cock, her face maintaining an evil smile as she lines the toy with her lover’s pussy. “Here it comes, Ace. This is going to rock your world” Angeline announces as she makes a strong thrust forward, the entire toy penetrating through Ace’s new pussy and into his, or her, new womb. The new and different feeling of pleasure from getting both his pussy and his cervix penetrated brings Ace to another quick orgasm, marking his fifth one that night.

Angeline rocks her hips, her own end of the dildo rubbing against her G-spot, giving Angeline a gentle yet fulfilling pleasure. Ace, however, was nothing more than a lifeless doll at this point, his brain completely broken due to the insane pleasure he was receiving. “Guess I got to make this quick then…” Angeline sighs as she rocks her hips harder, the two women enjoying the pleasure from the dildo in their pussies and the mutual rubbing of their clits.

‘Ace, I’m going to squirt… AAAAHHH” Angeline screams as her pussy squirts clear fluid out of her hole, the stream of liquid sex forming a perfect arch as it flies in the air and lands into Ace’s open mouth, the sexual juices bringing Ace to a coughing start as he slowly regains his composure.

“That was amazing Ace,” Angeline compliments her lover, even though he was a lifeless doll for most of the night, as she pulls the double ended dildo out of the two pussies, slowly and carefully to avoid breaking Ace again. 

“It was definitely something else…” Ace mumbles as he starts to return to Earth. Angeline smiles at her lover, leaning in and kissing the new soft and feminine lips. Ace was surprised at first, but he slowly returns the loving kiss to his kinky girlfriend.

The two of them decided to enter the shower together, with Angeline playing with Ace’s breasts the entire time, giving Ace yet another orgasm, before returning Ace to his normal masculine self. She casts the return spell as Ace undergoes another warm change, his shoulders broadening and his hips shrinking. His chest recedes while his cock grows out. Within minutes, Ace had returned to his normal body and the two embraced in yet another kiss.

“That reminds me…” Angeline questioningly looks at Ace, “Why are all the lights broken?”

“Oh, that?” Ace replies with a scratch of his head, “I was practicing my toy gun skills with the little plastic bullets… and I accidentally broke the main wire in the fuse box…” 

“I won’t even ask… You better fix this by tomorrow, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am…”


	3. Sweat and Public Sex

“Ace? Are you done?” Angeline calls out to her boyfriend from the entrance of the large lecture hall, Ace’s friends continuously laughing and telling him to join his girlfriend. Ace hastily returns his books to his schoolbag, before saying his farewells to his rather large group friends consisting of 3 girls and 3 guys, including him.

“What were you guys talking about?” Angeline asks Ace, trying to initiate a conversation, the young woman desperately wanting to listen to her boyfriend’s voice after a whole day apart.

“Nothing much, Jasmine was just talking about the new karaoke place they had just built near the station.” Ace returns the friendly gesture of conversation, although initiating a new one, “How was the gym?” Ace asks his girlfriend after noticing her entire body caked in sweat and her gym attire still present and on her body.

“Pretty good, I smell like a rancid pig now though…” Angeline scrunches her face up after smelling her own pits, her mind solely on returning to their home and taking a nice warm shower. Ace however had other plans as he leans over to his girlfriend and licks her sweat stained neck, the strange act sending chills down Angeline’s spine.

“I rather like your smell though,” Ace comments after taking a nice long whiff of her natural feminine odor, his cock slowly growing at the arousing scent of a woman.

“Gross…” Angeline sarcastically mocks Ace as she pushes him away gently, but Ace returns her push with a strong hug, embracing her sweaty body, his plain grey T-shirt slowly turning darker after absorbing his girlfriend’s sweat from her clothes. 

“Ace, don’t do that, I’m dirty.” Angeline playfully says as she tries to remove Ace from her person but Ace was persistent and remained glued onto her. The young man decides to become more daring, using both of his hands to caress every inch of Angeline’s sweaty body, all the while licking the small beads of sweat from her neck and face.

“Nothing about you is dirty, my dear.” Ace sexily assures his girlfriend as he tries to use a good pick-up line, but Angeline simply ignores him and continues moving. Ace stumbles as his balance dissipates under him, his stable footing disappearing and dragging the two of them onto the floor. Ace’s lips landing perfectly on Angeline’s as they stare into each other’s eyes. Without any need for further thought, the two odd couple have their impromptu and accidental make-out session in the middle of the empty hallway. Without even caring about whether they were able to be seen or not, the couple embraces in a deep hug, their tongues intertwining inside their mouths as they continue to engage with each other in the middle of the hallway.

“Angie, I can’t hold on much longer…” Ace warns Angeline as his erection tents in his jeans and pokes her lower body, while her gym shorts were simultaneously getting wetter by the minute with a liquid other than sweat. The two of them embrace in a deep kiss as Ace lifts Angeline by her butt and carries her to the nearest empty lecture hall. He places her on the lecturer’s desk as he pulls off her sports bra and her gym shorts, leaving her in nothing but her panties and shoes.

He brings his nose to her armpits, breathing in her sweet fragrance. Angeline simply stares at the young man, the feeling of being sniffed giving rise to a new form of pleasure inside the fetishist as her panties were soon overflowing with her sexual desire. The young man brings it a step further as he extends his tongue out of his mouth, placing the tip onto the young woman’s hairless pits before stroking the soft and tender skin with his outstretched tongue. 

He continues with long broad strokes, using the entire width of his tongue, as Angeline begins to moan softly, the wet spot on her panties growing bigger and bigger until they were completely soaked as Ace continues his kinky assault on her untouched grounds. Once one pit was completely soaked in Ace’s saliva, he moves on to the other one, a fresh patch of sweat already prepared for him. 

Angeline couldn’t take much more of the new and strangely pleasant stimulation as her body tenses and the wet spot literally starts to gush out fluid, almost as if it was a fountain. Ace removes his tongue from her wet armpits and looks square into her eyes, bringing his mouth to hers and giving her a taste of her own sweat. 

“Did you like that Angie?” Ace asks Angeline as he brings a finger to her sopping wet pussy, his finger sliding in with ease as Angeline nods in response to his question. With a new source of pleasure from her groin, Angeline began moaning loudly, her voice echoing through the large hall as Ace returns his tongue to her underarms. The war on two fronts was too much for Angeline, the pure bliss from being fingered and licked in two sensitive areas making her drool and moan as she drowns in pleasure. She lowers her body to try and encourage Ace to penetrate her pussy with his fingers until his knuckles were touching her clit, but Ace had other plans as he pulls his fingers out quickly and denies the poor girl her pleasure. Angeline whines like a sad puppy as she was forced to accept her boyfriend’s cruel punishment, her mind already figuring out that this was just another sexual game.

Instead of bringing his fingers back, he whips out his growing cock and places it on her entrance, “Would you still prefer my fingers?” Angeline shakes her head violently in denial as she pushes herself onto his cock, his large member sliding in with ease due to the large amounts of natural lubrication flowing out of her sexual dispenser.

He begins to thrust his hips slowly, the young man trying to adjust to her tightness. Even though they have had sex many times since they began dating, Angeline’s pussy was still in prime condition, a tight yet comfortable fit for Ace’s cock. Although Ace was trying to adjust himself in order to ensure Angeline felt more pleasure than pain, the young woman could no longer bear the torture of not receiving her daily dose of sausage and cream, and rocks her hips violently, trying her best to obtain as much pleasure as she could from Ace’s large dick while concurrently trying to forcefully extract his milk from his tap.

Ace understood his girlfriend’s wishes and began thrusting in rhythm with his girlfriend’s hips, creating a sync of loud and violent sex between the two. The sounds of sex and dripping fluids mixed with their combined moaning gave rise to a symphony of lust as they continued their orchestra of love making, unaware of their surroundings. 

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” The voice of an old man is heard coming from the entrance to the lecture hall, the couple looking at each other in shock as they cover their each other’s mouths with their hands, the two sexual monsters shifting their position and hiding underneath the lecturer’s table while still joined at the hip, or groin if you want to be more precise. 

The entrance to the lecture hall opens loudly as an old teacher known by his students as whitebeard, but officially known as Mr. White, enters the lecture hall. He looks around the lecture hall for any signs of students before walking towards the lecturer’s table, stopping as he notices a puddle of liquid leaking off of the table and onto the floor. Angeline produces a small and barely audible screech as she sees the old teacher place his fingers in her sexual juices and examine it closely, the weird feeling of getting her bodily fluid examined by someone other than her boyfriend causing the young woman to feel both embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

Mr. White stands up after looking at the puddle and begins walking towards the lecturer’s desk, the couple underneath getting more and more nervous of getting exposed as they notice his shadow getting closer and closer. 

“Mr. White? Can you come here for a moment?” Another teacher calls out to the old teacher from the hallway, his shadow slowly disappearing from the two sexual deviants’ line of sight. The couple exhales loudly as they try to remove themselves from the cramped space, but the rocking of Angeline’s hips while she tries to stands up creates a great pleasure inside the two of them, causing the odd couple to simply remain under the desk while Angeline rides her boyfriend’s cock, cowgirl style.

It was definitely cramped under the small desk, but it was enough room for Angeline. Without even bothering to crawl out and give the two some room, Angeline continued to raise her hips ever so slightly before ramming it back down into her boyfriend’s hips, creating a subtle but amazing pleasure. 

After a few moments, Ace’s member begins to twitch and throb as Angeline’s hip movement increases in speed. He screams out in pleasure as his cock squirts out his precious and special cream into his girlfriend’s oven. The young woman screaming together with him as his warm cum brings her to orgasm as well.

The two lovers slowly crawl out of their hiding space as they clean themselves off, as well as the floor, before redressing and looking into each other’s eyes, their lips locking with passion as they embrace each other in a slightly sweaty yet love-filled hug.

“That was exciting though wasn’t it?” Ace asks his girlfriend, referring to the feeling of almost getting exposed.

“Yeah… Public sex is great…” Angeline drags her sentences as she remains entranced by her orgasm. “That reminds me, I have a spell I want to try.” The young woman exclaims as she fishes out the small spell book from her purse and flips to the relevant page.

“Do you always bring that thing around with you?” Ace asks in concern at his girlfriend’s obsessions with her sexual deviancy. 

“It’s more because of your constant and sudden need for sex darling, a girl needs to be ready for her man at all times.” Angeline rolls her eyes as she sarcastically replies her boyfriend’s redundant question. “Ah, here it is.” Angeline remarks as she clears her throat. 

“Opto apud manes praeteritorum nos vigilantes videntur ex hominum oculis” A bright light once again covers the two lovebirds as they feel their body cooling down, their eyes adjusting to the bright light as they feel themselves changing externally. However, when the two of them finally felt like they were back to normal, there was almost nothing different about them. 

“That’s weird; this spell should make it so no one can see you, why is it not working…?” Angeline grumbles as she pockets the spell book and gives up, the couple leaving their lecture hall of memories before walking into the hallway.

“Is that Janice? It is, Janice!” Angeline waves to her friend, a young woman with braided black hair and square spectacles, as she calls her name, Janice turns to look at Angeline, but she looks away almost immediately. 

“Rude… Janice!” Angeline calls out again, Janice once again looking towards her before turning away Angeline had enough of being ignored as she walks up to the bespectacled girl and places her hand on her shoulder. 

“Eeep… what was that,” Jasmine screams as she looks over her shoulder to where Angeline was standing, “Was that a ghost… I swore I heard Angie call my name… But there’s no one here…” Janice says as her voice trembles, Angeline finally realizing what was going on. She backs away slowly and returns to her boyfriend’s side. 

“Hey Ace, it looks like the spell worked, Janice can’t even see me when I’m directly behind her. It’s true her eyesight is shit but anyone can see someone standing behind them.” Angeline happily informs Ace as she wraps her fingers around the bulge of his flaccid cock, “Which means we can have all the public sex we want now.”

In an instant, Ace’s proud member rises to his largest state, Angeline happily smiling as she grasps her boyfriend’s thick and hard cock between her fingers, jerking her lover off through his jeans as their classmates walk by and return home, unaware and oblivious to the extremely erotic and explicit show going on right below their noses.

Within seconds, the two were fondling and exploring each other with their hands, their clothes still equipped as they worry of the spell only affecting whatever was touching them. After the minimal amount of stimulation needed, Ace’s hard cock was out in the open as Angie prepares her pussy. The odd couple was now on the ground, Angie slowly lowering herself as she rides Ace’s cock for the second time that day, her juices squirting out of her and onto Ace’s abdomen as she grows more and more aroused by the eyes around her. 

“Do you guys smell something?” A young man asks his friends as they all affirm him, the five of them commenting that it was almost as like the smell of sex. The feeling of being smelled by so many people created a new pleasure inside Angeline, the fetishist bouncing harder on Ace’s cock as her arousal peaks. Not even a minute after her sudden change in pace, the odd couple were already fucking like dogs as the two made rough love hard inside the public hallway, the two lustily enjoying each other as they watch familiar faces pass them without even noticing their presence.

With a scream of ecstasy, the two lovebirds scream each other’s names as they orgasm together, the sudden cry shocking everyone around them as the student body quickly escape from the paranormal activity happening before them. 

“Looks like we can still be heard…” Angeline comments as she lies on Ace, her body tuckered out from her intense orgasm.

“We should probably get going; the spell could end at any moment…” Ace coming to a realization as he worriedly informs his girlfriend.

“Ehh… Don’t the spells normally last until we call them off…?” Angeline assures Ace as she begins to rock her hips again.

“You’re just a little horn-ball aren’t you…?” Ace teases as he matches her bounces. The two of them continuing to make love until the school gates close.


	4. Dominance and Limbless Revenge

“Can you please explain this Angie?” A young man asks as he struggles in his bindings, a cheerful looking woman smiling back at him as she holds a long and thick piece of rope in her hands. 

“It’s just for our little game…” The young woman replies as she straddles the young man’s chest, rubbing her wet crotch against his muscular biceps as she coats him in her scent. The odd couple were at it again, Ace forced to accept whatever Angeline had planned for him, the young man completely at the young woman’s mercy. “Don’t worry… I’ll be gentle…” The young woman coos into the young man’s ear as she steps off of him, making her way to a large box resting in the corner of the room.

“Why are you looking through the sex toy box babe?” Ace asks worriedly as Angeline continues to rummage through the large wooden box containing all of their secret and taboo devices. Without responding, Angeline searches through the box while humming a song from a popular BDSM based movie. 

“Here it is…” Angeline quietly remarks as she pulls out one of Ace’s toys, a cat o’ nine tails with slightly broader tails. It was one of Ace’s fantasy toys, the whip famous for its sexual use in bondage with its ability to leave welts in its wake. “Now… Where were you last night…?” Angeline asks with a grin that seethes anger and rage, Ace gulping down his accumulated saliva as he realises where this was going.

“Nowhere… I was just out drinking, with the boys…” Ace panics as he quickly tries to explain himself to his now fuming girlfriend, the young woman not believing him as she slaps the toy against her hands gently. 

It all began the night before; young Ace Draco was out having a few drinks with his close group of friends after the end of their semester, the group of them all ready to drink the night way in celebration of the end of hell. In his drunken state, Ace had lost track of the time and forgotten to inform his girlfriend that he was going to be home late. He had finally returned home at around 3 in the morning, completely hammered. Without as much as a greeting, or a shower, Ace simply crawls into bed next to his still awake girlfriend, Angeline fuming with anger as she plans her revenge.

“So… you went out and just happened to forget to call me? Do you know how worried I was?!” Angeline screams in anger, although she was almost close to tears. Ace realised at that moment what Angeline must have went through, the fear that your loved one may not be coming home safe obviously causing great pain to his girlfriend. 

“Look, babe, I’m sorry… I should have called, or at least texted… I’m sorry…” Ace apologises as he looks down to his crotch in shame, but the sound of the whip slapping forces him to look back up. 

“Well… I guess a punishment is in order…” Angeline giggles as she brings down the whip, hard. The tail of the whip slaps against Ace’s body, leaving behind a large red welt as Ace screams in pain. Angeline was angry; she refused to stop even though Ace was on the verge of tears, constantly whipping his body with her toy as she takes it all out on him. By the time she was satisfied, Ace’s body was covered in large red, and bleeding, welts, but Angeline was far from done. With not a single word leaving her mouth, Angeline straddles Ace’s face as she forces her pussy down on his lips. 

“Lick it… I was fucking horny last night and you weren’t around… Now, make it up to me…” Angeline orders as she grinds her lips onto Ace’s lip and nose, forcing Ace to eat her out in order to breathe. With no other choice, Ace hastily stretches out his tongue to try and placate his girlfriend. Ace already knew where all of Angeline’s weak spots were, the many hours of being down under making him an expert on cunnilingology. Within seconds of his tongue making contact with her lips, Angeline was already reduced to a moaning mess of a woman, her body no longer able to support her weight as she falls flat onto the backboard of the bed, although her pussy still remained in its place, craving the attention. 

“Not… Oooh~… Bad…” Angeline compliments between her loud moans as she starts to rock her hips against Ace’s face, seeking greater pleasure. Seeing this as a sign, Ace pushes his tongue deep into Angeline’s walls, rolling his tongue as he pokes at her G-spot. That was the final trigger for Angeline, her body convulsing in orgasm as a torrent of pussy juice squirts out of her hole and into Ace’s waiting mouth, the young man almost drowning in juice.

“That… was… amazing…” Angeline comments as she catches her breath, the young Ace Draco slowly losing consciousness as his airflow is finally, completely cut off. “Ace…? ACE?!” 

……….

“I’m sorry…” Angeline apologises as she kneels before her boyfriend, a river of tears already streaking down her cheeks as she recovers from her crying fit. Ace wasn’t mad, but he was still rather upset at the situation. Angeline couldn’t blame him though, seeing how her desire for the flesh had caused him to pass out for an hour because she had nearly suffocated him to death.

“I’m not saying that you were wrong… I did spend the night out with my friends and had caused you to worry… Plus I couldn’t help relieve your stress in time…” Ace states the facts as he looks down at his feet where his girlfriend kneeled, the young woman looking up into his eyes in both sadness and hope. “However!” Ace angrily shouts, causing his girlfriend to flinch in fear before looking back down to his feet. “You could have at least made sure I wasn’t close to dying while punishing me. At least when I choke you, I give a safe word” Ace sighs as Angeline begins to cry again.

“Well, I guess I need to punish you back. Now where is that magical book thing?” Ace questions as he looks around the room, a look of pure fear quickly washing over Angeline. 

“What are you going to do?” Angeline asks as she begins shaking in pure terror, knowing well what using the magic book meant. 

“Hmm? Oh just a little… game.” Ace grins as he drags out the last word, almost wickedly. Without time for Angeline to react, Ace picks up their magical fetish book, flipping to a page that she couldn’t see, before reading off the spell. 

“Victima desiderio redeundi capitii textile” Ace chants as a burning sensation rushes through Angeline’s limbs, her arms and legs quickly shrinking into her body as she falls flat onto her stomach. Within seconds of the spell’s activation, Angeline had fully transformed into an amputee, a person without any limbs to speak of.

“Wha- What did you do Ace?!” Angeline asks worriedly as she tries to pick herself up, but her newly amputated body refuses to listen to her normal movements. 

“Nothing much… I’m just going to use your mouth like you did mine. Oh, but don’t worry, I made sure to remove your gag reflex along with your limbs.” Ace grins evilly as he picks up his significantly lighter girlfriend with his arms, gently placing the body on the bed as he straddles her chest. “Now open wide…” Ace teases as he lines up his rod with Angeline’s mouth, the young woman unwillingly opening up to accept her punishment. “Cause here I come!” Ace practically screams as he shoves his thick rod deep into Angeline’s throat, a move that would have made any normal human being vomit like a fountain. 

Although it felt weird, Angeline didn’t hate Ace’s punishment. Because the two of them had engaged in many new and abnormal sexual acts before, Angeline had already experienced the pain and the pleasure of deep throating her boyfriend, only this time, the pain from wanting to spit out his thick rod without gagging was completely gone, the only thing left behind was a weird pleasure from having her sensitive walls stroked. 

Now that she knew she wasn’t going to be in any form of pain or suffering, Angeline decides to help Ace with his problem, using her mouth to create a vacuum seal around Ace’s length as he fucks her face. 

“Oh, feeling a little frisky are we?” Ace teases as he continues his brutal assault, now with the peace of mind that his girlfriend was enjoying this new act as much as he was. The sudden change in tempo and pressure, however, was already too much for Ace to handle, the feeling of his impending orgasm already welling up inside his lower body. Seeing that his girlfriend was not complaining, Ace decided to keep his mouth shut as he lets his natural urges take over, a jet of cream quickly rushing out of his rod and depositing directly into Angeline’s stomach. 

“MMM?!” Angeline gasps in shock, although her voice was muffled by the cock in her mouth, at the sudden rush of warm juices flowing down her throat, but her facial expression relaxes after realising what was going on.

“Asshole…” Angeline jokingly insults her boyfriend as he pulls out of her, knowing full well that his stunt was a common occurrence between the two of them. “Say… While I’m still like this… Can you… You know…?” Angeline asks timidly as her blushes a deep red. 

“Hmm? What was that?” Ace feigns ignorance as he tries to bait his girlfriend into saying her embarrassing request. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know… I want you to… fuck my pussy…” Angeline whispers softly as she refuses to say that embarrassing phrase, although the two of them had already engaged in much greater and much more extreme sexual acts. 

“I’m sorry… You need to speak up…” Ace continues his façade as he waits for his girlfriend’s surrender.

“FUCK ME LIKE THIS… I WANT YOUR THICK AND LONG COCK DEEP INSIDE MY PUSSY!” Angeline screams out in desperation, Ace smiling happily as he accepts her surrender. Without even responding to her request, Ace places the tip of his cock against the entrance to Angeline’s baby canal, relishing in his victory. With a hard thrust forward, Ace’s length disappears into Angeline, the young woman screaming in pure bliss as the sensation being filled by her lover overtakes her. 

“This feels so weird…” Angeline moans as she tries to wrap her legs around her lover’s back, only to remember that her limbs were no longer available to be used. “It’s like I’m a helpless doll under your touch…” Angeline admits as Ace leans in for a kiss, Angeline unable to do anything but accept his act of love. 

“That was kind of the plan…” Ace smirks as he picks up the torso of his lover, shifting over so that he was now resting on the bed, and gently flicks his wrist up and down to simulate the girl on top position. 

“Did you gain weight?” Ace teases as Angeline pouts at her lover.

“If I had my arms, I would so slap you right now…” Angeline playfully rebuts as Ace presses one of his fingers against the space where Angeline’s arms used to be. “AAh~” Angeline moans as Ace flinches back.

“What happened?” Ace asks, slightly concerned that he had hurt his girlfriend with his playful teasing. 

“I… Don’t know… When you pressed against my body, the place where my arms used to be, a strange yet pleasurable feeling rushed through me.” Angeline moans as the feeling from where Ace had touched her finally wears off, although Ace reaches in for confirmation. 

“Was it here?” Ace wonders as he places his hands against the flat skin.

“AAAHH~” Angeline screams as a fountain of juice squirts out of her blocked hole. A wicked grin quickly forming on Ace’s face as he caresses all four of the areas where Angeline’s limbs once were, his touch quickly sending Angeline to another blissful high as she becomes a slave to the new and different feeling. 

“More… Touch me more…” Angeline moans as drool leaks from the corner of her mouth, her mind slowly deteriorating as she desires more pleasure of the flesh, her body reacting violently to the strange new pleasure that it had never felt before. Without hesitating, Ace acknowledges his lover’s request as he continues to play with her body, all the while thrusting into her hole to reach his own high. 

“It’s coming… A big one is coming…” Angeline moans loudly as she feels the familiar sensation of her impending orgasm, Ace groaning as he too approaches his peak, his hands stroking and rubbing Angeline’s newly discovered pleasure spots with greater gusto. With a loud synchronised scream, the two lovers release their intense pleasure as they cover each other in their juices. 

“That was amazing…” Angeline moans as her body continues to twitch in pleasure, Ace nodding his head as he relaxes next to his girlfriend.

“Now, when are you going to change me back…?” Angeline asks as she looks at her still limbless body.

“Well, I was thinking that I could go for another drink with the boys tonight. So… BYE!” Ace declares as he speeds out of the room, grabbing his clothes along the way.

“Wha- ACEEEE!”


	6. Watersports and Toilets

“I’m sorry…” A young man apologises as he prostrates before a young woman practically fuming with rage, Angeline’s blonde hair still damp from her recent, and much needed, shower. Kneeling on the ground with his head against the carpet was Ace Draco, a man who had just returned home after an extended guy’s night out with his girlfriend all the while under the effects of a spell he had casted on her, a spell that left her unable to move. 

“Not only did you leave me alone, naked and vulnerable, you had the nerve to disappear for two whole days!” The young woman screams in anger, although she was almost close to tears as she recalls the traumatic events that had happened to her. “Do you know how awful it is to lie in a sea of your own cold, putrid waste?!” 

“I’m sorry Angie… It’s just that the guys and I were drinking and then, somehow, we ended up in Las Vegas.” The young man explains himself, although his argument was extremely weak against the humiliation and trauma that his girlfriend had experienced in his absence. It has been about two days since Ace had used the spell on Angeline to turn her into an amputee, or at least a person without limbs, before leaving her alone in order to hang out with his friends. During this time, Angeline was left helpless, the lack of limbs preventing her from carrying out her normal daily routine, forcing her to soil herself. Needless to say, Angeline was pissed…

“I’m not letting you go with just a simple apology… Not this time… This time, you’re going to experience the humiliation that I had experienced over the past two days…” Angeline declares evilly as she walks up to her boyfriend, carefully positioning herself such that each of her legs was resting on both of her boyfriend’s sides. “You’re going to spend the next two days right here… as my toilet.” Angeline laughs as Ace gasps in shock, not expecting this turn of events. 

“Angie! Can’t we just-” Ace tries to protest, but his attempts to weasel out of his punishment were cut short by a sudden shower of warm liquid splashing against the back of his head, the slightly rancid fluid trickling down his neck towards his prostrated head. Unable to retaliate, Ace simply freezes in his place as the warm liquid from his girlfriend’s body continues to run over every inch of his face, finding its way under his nostrils and over his lips, forcing the young man to take in the thick and heavy smell of his girlfriend’s concentrated urine. 

Although the odd couple had attempted many odd and perverted acts, this was the first time Ace had been given a golden shower, the event marking the loss of his water-sports virginity, although this was probably not how the young man would have liked his first time to be. Without any other option, Ace could only remain on his knees as Angeline relieves herself on his body, the young man hoping that the entire ordeal would be over soon. As soon as the thought had crossed his mind, Ace could feel Angeline’s stream slowing to a drip, the young man breathing a sigh of relief. Once Ace was certain Angeline was finished, he prepared to stand back up and head straight for a shower, but Angeline stops him in his tracks and forces him back onto the ground. 

“Did you think that your punishment was going to be that easy?” Angeline laughs much to Ace’s horror, the young man’s heart, and sanity, shattering as he realizes that the night was far from over. “It just so happens that my friends from high school will be coming over today, and we’re going to be drinking a lot of beer…” Angeline laughs wickedly as the reality of what she was implying dawns on the young man. 

“Don’t you think that that is a bit much Angie…” Ace panics as the idea of having multiple women, of whom some are unfamiliar to him, using him as their lavatory crosses his mind, the mere thought sending chills down his spine. “I mean wouldn’t your friends think you’re a pervert if they see your boyfriend, me, tied down and used as a toilet?” Ace tries to reason as he remembers how pure and respected Angeline was in high school, and how that same reputation could be shattered if they find out how corrupted she really was. 

“Don’t worry about that… I have just the thing for you…” Angeline grins evilly as she pulls out an old book, Ace’s tiny glimmer of hope fading away as he notices the magical artifact in his girlfriend’s hands. “I found an interesting spell the other day; it lets me alter the physical properties of a person without harming their body. Normally it could be used to make someone look like someone else, or to make them look more beautiful than they really are, but today… We’re going to use this spell my way.” 

“Quam ego contentus sum , ut in me et quod somnia!” Angeline chants as a bright red glow envelops Ace’s masculine body, the bright red glow deepening as Ace’s arms shrink into his torso, the sounds of bones crushing, muscles tearing and loud screaming from the young man echoes through the apartment the two share, Ace’s pale skin growing even paler as it shines an innocent white, Ace’s limbs completely disappearing into his body as his torso and head grow to more than ten times their original size. 

“WAAA-!” Ace tries to scream, but he soon realized that he could no longer speak, the transformation completely altering his vocal cords as he feels his throat stretch and bend as they shrink into his white skin, Ace’s transformation completing as his lips stretch and part to form a large hole, his jaw stretching to an abnormally large size as his tongue splits and parts in the middle. 

“You look amazing!” Angeline jokes as she stares in awe at Ace’s new form, the young man now nothing more than an almost sparkling new porcelain throne, complete with adjustable seat and seat warmers.

‘Turn me back!’ Ace tries to demand, but the only sound that could escape his newly formed body was the sound of a toilet flushing, his saliva pooling as it swirls down into his throat. If anyone were to look at him now, they would think that Ace was nothing more than a normal toilet, his shape, size, function and smell almost completely like what you would expect from a regular lavatory. 

*DING*

“Looks like they’re here, let’s get you comfortable …” Angeline giggles as she casts another spell, a magical field enveloping Ace’s new body as he floats over to the bathroom. “Looks like we have to get rid of this one first… I kind of liked the old feel to this one…” Angeline sighs as she forcefully slams Ace’s strong and durable body onto the old toilet, smashing it into pieces instantly. 

‘That hurts…’ Ace whines as a choking noise erupts from the cistern of Ace’s new body. Without even noticing Ace’s discomfort, Angeline waves goodbye as she shuts the door behind her, heading to greet her friends.

“Lizzie, Jamie. Welcome!” Angeline cheerfully greets her friends as she excitedly flings the door open, the two young women jumping in shock at Angeline’s sudden appearance. 

“Sheesh, Angie, don’t scare us like that…” Lizzie sighs as she looks away from Angeline’s barely apologetic expression, the petite girl folding her arms across her barely existent chest. Elizabeth Petal, better known as Lizzie, was Angeline’s best friend in high school, the two hardly ever seen without the other by their side. Although Angeline was a popular, beautiful and almost model-like young woman, her best friend was her polar opposite. Unlike Angeline, Lizzie was a small girl who was known for always wearing frilly outfits, which were coincidentally made for kids, which only emphasized her small frame. To make it even worse, Lizzie was famous for her childish hairstyles; her normal blonde twin tails and occasional pixy cut only further emphasizing her childish appearance. Today was no exception, the petite young woman donning a pink child’s shirt, with a princess on the front, and unisex shorts made for children. 

“Seriously…” Jamie glares at Angeline, the young woman practically fuming with rage and darkness. Jamie Punk, a name perfect for her personality, was Angeline’s and Lizzie’s close friend in high school, although she was hardly ever seen with the two of them. This was mainly because her personality made her rather uncomfortable with people, the young woman treated as that one emo kid all through her high school life. If Lizzie was the polar opposite of Angeline, Jamie was not even on the same scale, sporting a tight skull shirt which emphasizes her large DD-cup breasts, long black jeans, multiple piercings on her ears and lips and a long chain which stretched from her eyelid to the top of her puffy purple-streaked black hair, Jamie had hardly changed from her days of being notorious for being a rebellious student and a loner. 

“Come in, come in… Ah, my boyfriend is out of town right now so we can party all we want!” Angeline cheerfully announces as both Lizzie and Jamie, or at least Lizzie, cheers excitedly. 

“I brought a lot of beer!” Lizzie happily pulls out a large bag full of tin cans, “You wouldn’t believe how much effort it took to get these…” 

“I can imagine it…” Jamie jabs at Lizzie as she places a strange unmarked bottle onto the table, the large bottle holding a cloudy liquid within it. “Just some extra juice to get things going…” 

“Well then girls…” Angeline builds up suspense as she pushes a small button on a tiny remote control, the two loud speakers blaring popular music as Angeline leaps for the centre of the living room, “Let’s get this party started!”

……….

‘What the hell are they doing out there…?’ Ace sighs as he remains unable to move from his spot. Although he was now a toilet, he was still able to see the world around him, almost as if he still had eyes on the cistern. ‘Let’s just hope that I can live through the night without any of them having to use me…’

“Where’s the bathroom Angie?” 

‘Of course life wouldn’t be that easy for me…’ Ace cries as he waits for his fate to arrive and shove its foot up his ass. The few moments felt like hours as Ace anticipates the arrival of his first executioner, the soft carpeted footsteps loud and blaring into Ace’s non-existent ears as one of Angeline’s friends approaches the washroom. 

“What’s this?” The high-pitched voice asks before pushing open the door to the bathroom, the young woman’s bright pink shirt catching Ace’s eyes as he immediately recognizes the number two to his girlfriend. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have drunk that much…” Lizzie sighs as she lowers her shorts and bear-printed underwear, unknowingly presenting her hairless crotch to Ace. “I hope I don’t make a sound…” Lizzie panics as she lowers herself onto the seat, the feeling of her soft cheeks completely overloading Ace’s senses. 

“Aaah~” Lizzie moans as the first, strong stream of concentrated urine rockets out of her smaller hole, splashing against Ace’s lower jaw as it pools at the bottom of his mouth, the extremely bitter taste immediately hitting Ace as the young man begins to gag, causing a premature flush. “Ah! Why did it suddenly flush?” Lizzie asks, confused, before returning to her business. 

“There’s no toilet paper in here?” Lizzie panics as she searches around for something to wipe off with, before giving up and simply shaking the last few drops of golden nectar directly into Ace’s open mouth. 

‘At least Angie isn’t so bad to make me consume toilet paper…’ Ace heaves a breath of relief, although only momentarily, as he endures the feeling of having someone else’s urine pool at the bottom of his mouth and trickle down his elongated throat, all the while thinking that it could be worse. 

“Lizzie? Are you done?” Another feminine voice appears from behind the closed door, her voice desperate. 

“Yeah! Just let me wash up!” Lizzie screams from the other side of the door as she quickly runs her hands under the running tap, before hastily unlocking the door to the bathroom. “It’s all you-”

“GET OUT!” A young woman wearing nothing but black storms in while forcefully shoving the child-like Lizzie out. “I CAN’T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!” Jamie screams as she tears her panties off of her body, before a thick stream of light yellow liquid comes pouring out of her hole and onto Ace’s tongue, the stream almost missing the toilet completely. Unlike Lizzie’s more bitter urine, Jamie’s stream was almost sweet but yet completely salty. Ace was unable to decide whether he liked the taste or not, but one thing is for sure, he’s getting drenched. 

As Jamie was already bursting for the toilet, she was unable to properly seat herself before the large stream rushed out of her body, and thus a large portion of urine had splattered over the entire toilet, over Ace’s entire face. It was disgusting; the feeling of having a stranger’s urine covering your body, but yet Ace was slowly beginning to enjoy the moment. 

‘Maybe I’m worse than I thought…’ Ace thinks to himself as he relishes the stray drops of urine dripping onto the tip of his tongue, the taste slowly but surely becoming better and better. It was an acquired taste that Ace had easily adjusted to, but yet somewhere in Ace’s mind, Ace knew that he should be disgusted by this vile act. 

“That felt amazing…” Jamie admits as she dizzily walks over to the sink, the feeling of bliss dominating her expression as she washes up.

“Jamie? Are you done?” Angie’s voice appears from behind the closed door.

“Just about…” Jamie states with a monotonic voice as she gently pulls open the bathroom door, revealing a waiting Angeline. “Go wild…”

“Thanks…” Angie smiles as she walks into the bathroom, watching as her friends return to the living room, out of earshot. “So how do you think of my friends…?” Angie asks, although knowing that Ace couldn’t answer. “I know, I love them too… That’s why I’m thinking of bedding them tonight…” Angeline admits as Ace’s eyes, if that’s what you could call them, widen in surprise, not expecting to hear those words. “Don’t worry, if things get a little raunchy, I’ll let you join in… But before that…” Angeline giggles as she pulls her panties to the side, before letting a powerful stream of urine splash against the entire cistern of the toilet. Without even aiming for the hole, Angeline lets loose over Ace’s entire body, covering every single inch of his white porcelain frame.

“See you later…” Angeline chuckles as she flicks the light switch, leaving Ace in the darkness of the empty room, covered in piss.


	7. Lesbians and More

“See you later…” Angeline chuckles as she flicks the light switch, leaving Ace in the darkness of the empty room, covered in his girlfriend’s piss, unable to move or physically react to the awful feeling covering his entire porcelain body.

“What took you so long?” Lizzie questions the returning Angeline as she scoots over on the couch, letting Angeline have the comfortable spot between the two female bodies of her close friends. Without responding, Angeline merely flops onto the open position on the couch, her mind solely focused on getting into the pants of her two friends. Angeline knew that it wasn’t going to be easy; her two friends knowing her as a pure innocent girl was going to make direct approaches almost impossible. 

“Hey!” Angeline suddenly jumps up as the most brilliant idea hits her, “Let’s play truth or dare!” The idea was perfect; First, she could start off simple, coercing her friends to drink or admit their sexual fantasies in order to warm them up, before taking it up a notch and daring them to strip or kiss each other, and then finally, when both of the girls were nice and horny, she could come in and go for the kill. The plan was perfect, Angeline couldn’t help but smile as she realizes how amazing the night would be.

“That sounds lame…” Jamie sighs as Angeline’s smile completely freezes. “Why would I want to play such a childish game…?” Angeline could feel her heart stop as Jamie’s words strike her body, the powerful blows almost life-threatening to Angeline’s fragile state of mind.

“Come on Jamie… It might actually be fun…” Lizzie nudges Jamie with her elbow as Jamie finally gives in. Angeline breathing a sigh of relief as she realizes that her plan may not be ruined after all. 

“Alright then, let’s begin!” Angeline cheerfully announces as she pulls out an empty beer can from under the table, the tool to begin their variation of spin the bottle. Giving the can a good twirl, the three girls watch in excitement as the can spins in circles for a good minute before landing on Lizzie. “Alright Lizzie, truth or dare?” Angeline asks as she giggles wickedly inside. 

“Hmm… Dare!” Lizzie grins as Angeline true desires surfaces onto her face, the young woman no longer able to hide her evil intentions. 

“Alright then, I dare you to drink a whole can of beer.” Angeline orders as she begins placing the foundation of her plan, the small girl not suspecting a thing as she picks up an unopened can of beer before chugging the entire drink in seconds. Both Jamie and Angeline applaud, although Jamie’s applause seemed more sarcastic, as Lizzie bows in triumph.

“Ok, my turn to spin!” Lizzie happily announces as she spins the can on the table, the can landing on Angeline. “Alright Angie, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Angeline replies as Lizzie grins like a little boy who had just discovered the sexual reproduction segment of his science textbook. 

“Have you had sex with Ace yet?” Lizzie asks cheekily as both Jamie and Angeline choke on air. Angeline glances up to Lizzie in surprise, not expecting the sudden jump in event sequence, but maybe it could work to her favor…

“Of course, we’ve been dating for so long after all.” Angeline states matter-of-factly as Lizzie leans in close, probing Angeline to continue. “We’ve been doing it almost every night since we began dating you know, his thick cock going in and out of my holes like a piston, just stirring me up in all the right ways…” Angeline seductively teases as she giggles at Lizzie’s almost innocently amazed reaction, the small girl looking like she was about to have a nosebleed, while Jamie on the other hand simply looked away, face red as a tomato. “Alright then, it’s my turn!”

“Jamie, truth or dare?” Angeline asks as the spinning can finally lands on Jamie, the almost emo goth young woman looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Truth.” Jamie replies monotonously with as little interest in the game as humanly possible, although you could easily tell, from the look on her face, how afraid she was. 

“Tell us about your sexual fantasies…” Angeline asks with a wide grin on her face, seeing that after Lizzie’s question, the mood was right to continue with her plan.

“Why do I have to tell you guys that?!” Jamie screams in embarrassment, the deep red blush on her face indicative of her feelings, as she stands and slams her palm against the table. 

“You chose truth Jamie.” Lizzie shoots back as Jamie falls back onto the ground, defeated. 

“Angie…” Jamie mumbles as the two girls lean over to where Jamie was hiding. 

“What was that?” Angeline and Lizzie both ask at the same time.

“GAH! I fantasize about fucking Angie alright!” Jamie screams as she is backed into a corner, both Angeline and Lizzie recoiling back in shock at Jamie’s sudden outburst. “I’ve loved Angie since high school, but since she got with Ace, and since she’s most likely straight, I’ve been hiding my feelings!” Jamie comes out as she lets all of her pent-up feelings loose, the young woman close to tears. 

“Is that how you really feel about me?” Angeline asks as she rises to her feet, before approaching Jamie.

“Yeah… I really love you but I know that you will never return my feelings… So let’s just forget this eve-” Jamie admits as small tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes, the emotional pain she was suffering through slowly building up inside her as she physically begins to shake, but was soon cut off by Angeline’s lips crashing against hers. Without any time to react, Angeline attacks Jamie violently, forcing her way into Jamie’s mouth as she intertwines her tongue with Jamie’s, surprising Jamie with a sloppy make-out session. “Wha…?” Jamie blurts out confused as she remains still in shock, not expecting Angeline to do what she did.

“I don’t mind girls you know…” Angeline admits as she leans in for another kiss, this time more gentle and loving. Jamie was bewildered, unable to defend herself as Angeline uses her professional kissing skills to orally assault her close friend, Angeline’s nimble tongue twisting and turning inside Jamie’s mouth as she squeezes and pushes all of the right buttons, Jamie physically twitching in complete ecstasy.

“Ah! No fair! I want some love too!” Lizzie complains as Angeline giggles, happy at how everything was playing out to her wishes.

………

“Don’t look…” Jamie whimpers as both Angeline and Lizzie stare at her hairless crotch, the two hands examining the tight hole as if it was some sort of science experiment. The three girls were now lying in the middle of the bed Ace and Angeline had shared, completely nude. 

“These look delicious…” Angeline teases as she crawls up Jamie’s body, her lips finding their way around Jamie’s perky left nub as she begins sucking on Jamie’s flesh like a baby.

“I guess I’ll take care of the other one…” Lizzie sultrily remarks as she follows behind Angeline, her own lips attaching itself onto Jamie’s right tit as the two young women suck and tease the more sexually innocent Jamie. Although Angeline and Lizzie were completely off rhythm, the two of them simply licking and sucking however they please, the different sensations from each of her breasts were stimulating enough to send Jamie into an orgasmic bliss, the sexually uninformed young woman screaming in ecstasy as she comes from a mere few seconds of nipple play. 

“Is that it?” Lizzie giggles as she releases her hold on Jamie’s tit topper, slightly amused by Jamie’s flushed face as Jamie reaches for her face with her hands, covering her embarrassing expression with her fingers. 

“Let’s all have fun together…” Angeline suggests as she leans over to Jamie’s hairless crotch, before shifting and wiggling her hips invitingly at Lizzie, hinting their next activity. Lizzie, getting to hint, leans over to Angeline’s already wet muff, giving it a nice broad lick as Angeline yips in surprise. Pressing her own pussy against Jamie’s lips, Lizzie positions herself in such a way that the bodies of the three girls form a triangle, each of their mouths tending to a flower, and each of their gardens tended by a fellow gardener. 

“Come on Jamie… If you don’t lick my honey pot, Angeline won’t lick yours…” Lizzie teases as she wiggles her butt against Jamie’s face, hoping to get Jamie to at least lick her a little. But as soon as Jamie hears Angeline’s name, she attacks. Lizzie screams in surprise as she feels Jamie’s tongue suddenly push into her walls, her dexterous tongue twisting and poking all of her spots. Angeline giggles as she decides to join in too, licking Jamie with as much fervour as she was licking Lizzie. 

The sound of wet slurps and licks fills the room, the perverted sound echoing through the halls as the three girls enjoy the feeling of each other’s bodies. Lizzie was the first to go, a sudden explosion of sticky clear juices flowing out of her body and splattering onto Jamie’s face, a large amount flowing into her open mouth as Jamie savours the taste of one of her friends. The pleasure filled-screams from Lizzie’s orgasm triggers Angeline as well, a sudden squirt of honey shooting straight down Lizzie’s throat as Angeline twitches in pleasure. Angeline, not wanting to be outdone, decides to increase her speed, licking Jamie at full power until Jamie too experiences her blissful orgasm, letting a small dribble of juice into Angeline’s waiting mouth. 

“That… was… amazing…” Jamie pants as the three girls rest between each other’s legs, their bodies refusing to move after their intense orgasm. 

“Let me just get one more thing… Then we can really have some fun…” Angeline promises as she limps out of the room, the young woman walking toward the bathroom. 

……..

“AAAAAAAHHH!!” 

‘There goes another scream…’ Ace comments to himself as he remains unable to move inside the bathroom, his body in a state full arousal after listening to the moans, screams and perverted sounds of pleasure. ‘When is Angeline gonna free me anyway…’

“Hey Ace!” Angeline appears out of nowhere as the thought runs through Ace’s mind, a large grin on her face. “Come join us!” 

‘Huh? Do you really expect me to join some lesbian fantasy?’ Ace retorts, although all that came out of him was a large flush.

“You don’t have a choice anyways.” Angeline laughs as she pulls out the magical book, although where she pulled it out from is something only God will know, and chants a magical spell. “Quam ego contentus sum , ut in me et quod somnia!” Angeline repeats the spell from earlier as Ace feels his entire body burn once more, his neck shortening and his lips shrinking as his body contorts into a compact shape, his legs stretching out and his arms stretching apart from one other, leaving his body in the shape of a cross. Finally, Ace feels his head squish into his body, his body finishing into a triangle, except this triangle was oddly phallic. “You look wonderful. I just knew you would make an amazing three-way dildo!” 

‘WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!’ Ace screams as the dildo begins to vibrate in Angeline’s hand, Ace’s futile movements passing through as vibrations. 

“Ooh… This is going to be so much fun…” Angeline snickers as she forcefully drags Ace’s oddly shaped body into the bedroom, Angeline walking into a scene right out of a porno. “Did you two get lonely without me?” Angeline giggles as she watches her two close friends engage in a 69, both Jamie and Lizzie pleasuring each other until they noticed Angeline.

“What’s that in your hand?” Jamie asks as the item finally registers in her head, her face blushing mad red. 

“It’s a three way dildo, so that we can all feel good together…” Angeline seductively explains as she crawls onto the bed, carefully inserting one of the three artificial phallus heads into her own muff as she spreads her legs wide. “Here… Each of you will take one end and do the same…” Angeline moans as she feels her boyfriend fill her up, slightly aroused at the idea of having her boyfriend penetrate her friends with his body, even if it was now in the form of a sexual toy. 

“Do we have to…?” Jamie shyly asks as a deep red blush appears on her face, the young woman clearly afraid of the strange object in her close friend’s hands. “I mean… Wouldn’t it hurt…?” 

“Don’t worry Jamie!” Lizzie cheerfully smiles as she gently strokes Jamie’s back, “It’ll feel really good… I promise…” Lizzie coerces as Angeline slowly positions herself such that one of the phallic ends were mere inches away from Jamie’s twat. Although still slightly shaky, Jamie gulps as she gently pushes herself further onto the dildo, letting the toy gently reach deep into her walls. 

“Aah~” Jamie moans as she finally reaches the base, her breaths now ragged and desperate. 

“Looks like it’s my turn…” Lizzie grins as she pushes the final end of the dildo deep into her small body in one quick push, a loud scream of pure pleasure erupting out of her mouth as she collapses onto the bed. “I think… I went too fast…” Lizzie pants as she recovers from her instant orgasm, before pushing herself back up, ready for another round. 

“This is going to be a bit tricky…” Angeline remarks as she realizes the fatal flaw in her plan, where in order for the toy to work, they must either go at it sideways, or have one leg over another person’s.   
Ace soon realizes that the three girls had stopped, his entire body submerged into their three bodies, the different temperature of each girl’s unique walls creating an odd sensation in his plastic body. Thinking that it was his cue, Ace screams at the top of his lungs, his voice passed on as nothing more than a violent vibration of his phallic body.

“AH! It started vibrating~” Jamie squeals in shock before a loud moan escapes her lips, Angeline and Lizzie following close behind, creating an orchestra of moans. The three girls didn’t have to do anything, Ace’s efforts strong enough to send all three of them into a blissful heaven or a pleasure hell. Ace knew, however, that he couldn’t keep it up and that he had to finish them off soon or he was going to suffer a horrible, warm, fate. With all of his energy, Ace screams even louder, releasing all the air in his non-existent lungs as he focuses on vibrating as much as he could. 

“Is it getting faster?!” Lizzie exclaims as she falls on her back, her body no longer able to support the intense stimulation. Angeline smiles as she realizes what Ace was trying to accomplish and that she could help her boyfriend before he began to suffer. Reaching over to her two friends, Angeline places a hand on each of their breasts, carefully positioning in such a way that there was a nipple between her fingers on both of her hands, before she began her support. 

“Angie?!” Jamie panics as she feels her friend grab onto her sensitive erect nipple, before screaming in pleasure as the stimulation of both having something vibrating inside her and having her nipples played with sends her body to pleasure overdrive.

‘Time to finish this…’ Ace thinks to himself as he releases all of his body’s energy and air, screaming so loud it would have broken a window if he were still able to produce sound. The sudden intense vibration, in addition to Angeline’s support, proved to be too much for both Jamie and Lizzie, the two of them collapsing onto the bed as a spray of yellow erupts from their lower bodies. 

“It felt that good huh…” Angeline giggles as she feels Ace pass out inside her, the vibrations coming to an end. “I better clean up…” 

…………..

“See you next time Angie!” Lizzie screams as she waves Angeline goodbye, Jamie looking away as a deep blush forms on her cheeks, the young woman clearly embarrassed at what had happened; not only did she confess and proceed to make love to someone she loved, but that same love witnessed her wet herself. 

“Come back soon!” Angeline replies as she closes the door behind her, before walking back to the bedroom where her boyfriend was sleeping. “You did well today, I forgive you…” Angeline smiles as she kisses Ace on the forehead, the young man’s lips stretching to a grin as he falls into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Anal Sex and Bad Decisions

“How does that feel…? Does my ass feel good?” A young woman moans as she slides her plump cheeks along the erect, throbbing length of a young man, the two lovers engaging in yet another unusual act of unadulterated love. 

Sitting on the bed was Ace Draco, a young man with no outstanding qualities whatsoever. The young woman teasing him was his girlfriend, the most beautiful girl in their school, Angeline Grace. Since the beginning, Angeline had been known as the most beautiful girl that had ever lived, her beauty captivating the hearts of all the men, and women, in her high school. Even though she was now in college, Angeline was still known for her beauty, except this time, everyone knew that she was taken, but no one else knows of her secret side. 

“Yeah… A little odd, but good nonetheless…” Ace moans as he relaxes onto the bed, letting his girlfriend do all of the moving as he simply enjoys the supple flesh of her boob-like butt-cheeks. To everyone’s surprise, if they find out about it, Angeline was an insanely horny woman, her kinky role-playing and spice in the bedroom with her boyfriend far more powerful than a tablespoon of cinnamon. 

Even now, the two fetishists were engaging in yet another odd sexual act; Ace’s member firmly lodged between Angeline’s ass. The one who had proposed it, unsurprisingly, was Angeline, the young woman extremely curious of the sexual play after stumbling across it on a popular website that had also acted as a forum for people who were crazy about sex like her. One of her online friends had suggested that the two of them try out something different, in case sex had become stale. Although far from its expiry date, Angeline was still interested in how to spice up their sex life, and decided to take up her friends’ offer, the young woman slowly planning out her surprise.

“I’m very close…” Ace warns as his warm rod begins to throb, the small veins along his member suddenly popping out as blood rushes through his length, but Angeline quickly stops him. 

“Not yet… I want you to shoot it inside me…” Angeline teases as she clamps down onto Ace’s meat, her cheeks squeezing him as hard as she could as she denies her boyfriend of his well-needed orgasm.

“Angie…” Ace whines as he tries to thrust his hips, his body seeking the pleasure to reach his oh-so-needed orgasm. Without even acknowledging her boyfriend, Angeline simply lifts herself off of Ace as she positions her backdoor just above Ace’s tip, her hips slowly sinking down as it engulfs Ace’s meat. 

Angeline moans loudly as the feeling of being filled with her boyfriend’s large meat comforts her, the feeling of having her insides filled, although slightly different than with her front hole, giving rise to a quick and powerful sense of pleasure inside the young woman’s body. 

“I can’t…!” Ace declares as he groans, his thick white spunk rocketing out of his shaft as it coats Angeline’s sensitive intestinal walls. The feeling of having her ass warmed, even if it was only at the shallow tip near her pucker, was unusual to Angeline, and the strange yet powerful pleasure sends the young woman to a blissful orgasmic high, the young woman screaming in ecstasy as she collapses backward onto the young man’s sweating body, their pants synchronizing into a harmony of afterglow.

“Boo… You finished before we even did anything…” Angeline feigns irritation as she pouts at her boyfriend, “Your meat was so small, I didn’t even feel anything…” Angeline teases as she tries to play with her boyfriend, but the young Ace takes Angeline’s words at face value, a small vein popping at the corner of his forehead as a dark aura engulfs him. 

“Is that so… Well then, why don’t I show you how my dick can really be…?” Ace declares war as he pushes Angeline onto the bed, twisting his body around such that he was now on top of her. Angeline yips playfully as she plays along, thinking that her boyfriend’s anger was all part of a sexy game; little did she know how Ace truly felt under his smiling demeanor. Pushing into his girlfriend’s tight backdoor, Ace grins as he prepares for his attack. Without warning, Ace forces his entire length into Angeline’s body, pushing past her tight intestinal walls and down to the base as Angeline screams in shock. 

“Can you feel that? Can you feel my rod as it assaults your precious little body…?” Ace laughs maniacally as he become fully absorbed in his pride and lust, although Angeline was still completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

“Hah, you call that a cock. It’s so small I can barely even feel it, let alone get pleasure from it.” Angeline teases, although wincing as her boyfriend’s thrusts soon become more erratic with her words. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you…” Ace grins, almost crazily, as he pulls out the magical book that had become a staple of their kinky play in bed, the young man flipping to a page he had marked out beforehand, for scientific and research purposes, before reading out the spell. 

 

“Pene meum magnum spatium equo et leone fortius quam coluber” Ace chants as a warm light envelops his manhood, the young Angeline staring at Ace in wonder of what he was doing, although this look of wonder soon turned to shock as she notices something different. 

“Wha-” Angeline tries to question as she feels her boyfriend’s manhood expand within her, his already large wood growing even bigger inside her intestinal walls as it begins to stretch her body to its limits. “It’s too big… Take it out…” Angeline begs as Ace laughs at her sudden change in confidence. 

“What’s wrong? Didn’t you say you wanted it bigger? Didn’t you say you wanted something you could feel? Get pleasure from? Well isn’t this just the perfect treat for you…” Ace laughs as he lays out all of what he had thought were challenges, insults, although Angeline hadn’t meant anything wrong. 

“I’m sorry alright… Your dick was big the way it was, so big that I came as soon as you stuck it in me… So please, take it out…” Angeline begs, close to tears, as Ace’s rod continues to expand, his meaty sausage soon forcing Angeline’s intestines open to the point of tearing. Although Angeline was begging for Ace to stop, her words were unable to reach his ears, Ace’s naturally competitive spirit driving his body to continue until he had claimed victory. 

“Here I go…” Ace exclaims, much to Angeline’s horror, as he begins to thrust his hips, his mammoth member pulling against Angeline’s intestines as he pushes himself deep into her, his abnormally large tool easily stroking against every single sensitive area inside Angeline’s body. “See… I knew you wanted it…”

“You’re wrong… This is just a natural reflex…” Angeline tries to force herself to put up a strong front as she realizes that her boyfriend would no longer stop for her, and that the only way to set her free was to force her boyfriend into orgasm. From what she could tell, Ace’s stamina had become extremely low thanks to the spell; his thrusts slow and weak and his cock at the peak of orgasm every time he sinked himself into Angeline’s body, as inferred by his heavy panting and throbbing rod. 

“I-Is this the b-best you can do…” Angeline weakly stutters as she tries to push Ace to his breaking point, her body almost to the point of tearing as Ace’s movements take a heavy toll on her body. Knowing that the only way out was to endure Ace’s wrath, and that Ace was serious about making sure Angeline had felt his presence, Angeline decided that the only way to free herself was to force the cum out of Ace. 

“YOU BITCH!” Ace screams in pure fury as he grabs hold of Angeline’s head with his hand, shoving her face into the bed as his composure finally snaps into two, his hips suddenly slamming against Angeline’s harder than before as he pistons his entire shaft in and out of Angeline’s bum, from the tip of his engorged cock to the base of his shaft. 

Angeline was close to breaking, and she knew that she only had less than a minute more before the pain and agony knocks her out. Unable to move, her body weak and almost drained, Angeline squeezes her pucker tight as she chokes the neck of Ace’s member, creating an insanely tight wall around Ace’s enlarged meat as she forcefully strokes his pole from within her body.

That sudden change in pressure was too much for Ace, the young man screaming in bliss as he finally ejaculates into his girlfriend. Momentarily relieved, Angeline breathes a deep sigh as she relaxes her body, although immediately regretting it as the dam that had kept Ace’s ejaculation in check had finally broken as soon as she releases her hols on his shaft. 

What Angeline didn’t know was that because of her tight grip onto Ace’s member, the ejaculate was unable to fully release itself into her bowels, but as soon as Angeline relaxed, the final wall between Ace’s powerful and thick spunk and Angeline’s body had disintegrated and the full force of Ace’s majestic ejaculation assaulted Angeline’s body. 

Like a rocket, Ace’s cream shoots out of his body like a missile, the thick cream coating Angeline’s intestinal walls as it pushes through her colon, the warm liquid flowing through her lower digestive tract as it soon fills Angeline’s entire gut. However, Ace wasn’t done.

A side effect of the spell was found to be a high capacity and production rate for semen, and Angeline was now at the mercy of the powerful army of Ace’s suddenly overpowered little sperms. Angeline moaned in both pleasure and pain as the white spunk tickles her walls, flowing through her body and continuously depositing into her stomach.

Ace’s ejaculation lasted for about 5 mins, and Angeline was left in a mind broken mess as the pleasure completely shatters her mind, her stomach plump and round, almost as if she was nine months pregnant. As soon as Ace was done, the young man’s rod shrinks back into its normal size, leaving behind a dripping white, gaping hole which was once the tight and barely used pucker of his beautiful girlfriend, a hole that was now leaking insane amounts of white and sticky fluid.

……

“I SAID STOP DIDN’T I?!” Angeline screams angrily as she punches and kicks her asshole of a boyfriend, the young woman infuriated at the humiliation and suffering she had to go through because of her boyfriend’s simple-mindedness. 

After they were done, Angeline had woken up swimming in a sea of sticky white clumps of cream, her asshole burning from where the semen had seeped into her torn skin. Unable to move or tighten her sphincter, Angeline was forced to endure the feeling of soiling herself yet again, except this time it was mainly white spunk that flowed out of her ass.

“THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! THE SECOND TIME YOU MADE ME SOIL MYSELF!” Angeline screams as tears stream down her cheeks, the pain far worse than the last time. Once again, Ace was on the floor, bowing his head in submission as he accepts whatever punishment his girlfriend had to offer, except this time he knows exactly where this is going. 

“You’re going to be my toilet for a week now, and you’re going to lick up every drop of your semen off of the sheets.”

Ace immediately regrets everything…


	9. Mutual masturbation, Titjobs and More?!

“So… Explain to me again why we have to resort to this?” A young man asks as he holds his large erect phallus in his hands, his strokes trying to match the rhythm of his partner sitting across from him. 

“I told you, I have a dentist appointment tomorrow and I’m on my period.” A young woman replies as she gently caresses the sides of her pleasure box, releasing a soft squish as her fingers slowly coat in her juices. Ace sighs as he continues following his lover’s lead, the harsh pain from being left with nothing but his own hands after experiencing the paradise of his lover’s body much more than he expected. 

“I understand that, but why do we have to resort to mutual masturbation?” Ace asks again, slightly more frustrated at the situation. Angeline sighs between soft moans as she watches her boyfriend jerk off to her, her own fingers slowly picking up speed. 

“But don’t you think this is arousing? Watching your precious girlfriend masturbate as she uses you as fap material?” Angeline grins as she continues her own self-pleasure, Ace finally throwing in the towel as he returns to his own genitals, his eyes fixed onto his girlfriend as he watches her drown in self-pleasure, her aroused face and jiggling chest as she jerks and twist around perfectly, although he hated to admit it, arousing. 

“Still…” Ace whines, his hand depressingly pumping at his shaft. Right now, the two odd lovers were participating in something a little different from what they were usually up to, the two fetishists facing each other as they observe their partner’s seductive and slightly arousing techniques at self-pleasure. 

Sitting on the bed was Angeline Grace, her usually silky blonde hair messy and unwashed, almost as if she had woken up and simply left it as it is. On a chair barely a foot from the bed was her boyfriend, Ace Draco, the young man close to tears at how frustrated he was. Although they would normally be engaging in some odd form of kinky sex, the two lovers were now doing nothing out of the ordinary, Angeline strongly requesting, almost forcefully demanding, that the two abstain from sex for the period of her period. 

It wasn’t as if having sex while on her period was unusual to the fetishist, but Angeline and Ace’s past attempts at having period sex left the room as how anyone would have expected it… bloody. Frustrated and unable to withstand having to deal with the washing any longer, Angeline had placed a new rule; having sex while on her period is forbidden. 

To make things worse than it already was, with how often the two has done it, Ace had almost completely forgotten how unsatisfying it was to pleasure himself, the twists and turns that Angeline would do when pleasuring him something he had become dependent on, and something he so desperately craved.

“Can we at least do anal?” Ace begs as he lets go his member, the erect phallus quickly shrinking to a flaccid state, almost as if it was completely uninterested and depressed by Ace’s hands. “It doesn’t feel the same unless I have you around it anymore…” 

“No way!” Angeline furiously retorts as she shoves her dripping wet finger onto Ace’s lips, “The last time we tried anal, I was left with a sore butt and a bowel problem…” 

“I’m sorry…” Ace apologizes meekly as the recent memory is brought into the conversation, his guilt still angrily thrashing inside his body. Although it was Angeline that decided on the day’s program, she couldn’t watch her boyfriend’s pitiful expression any longer. 

“How about this…” Angeline tries to brighten Ace up as she saunters over to him, “How about I just give you…” Angeline’s voice softens until it was barely over a whisper, her lips approaching closer and closer to her boyfriend’s ear-hole, “a tit-fuck.” 

As soon as Angeline’s suggestive breath brushes against Ace’s ear, Ace’s honest friend hurriedly rushed to stand at attention, Ace’s vision almost blurring due to how fast his blood rushed to his groin. 

“Looks like that’s a yes…” Angeline giggles as she slowly kneels before her boyfriend; her movements painfully slow in order to further tease the desperate young man. Ace’s pain was almost a game to Angeline, the young woman purposefully dragging out her actions as she slowly places one breast after the other against the side of Ace’s cock; her movements slower than a snail. 

“Hurry up!” Ace shouts with a pained expression as his rod twitches in anticipation and desperation, the need inside him growing with every small movement of his girlfriend’s body. It took almost a full minute before Angeline decided to let her boyfriend have his way; the young woman ready and in position. 

“Now, don’t cum too fast…” Angeline teases as she squeezes her breasts around Ace’s dick, the sudden surge of pleasure from his girlfriend’s soft and marshmallow-like D-cup breasts causing the young man to instinctively thrust his hips upwards in seek of greater pleasure. However, due to this sudden explosion of raw desire, the intense stimulation on Ace’s cock proved too much for the young man, his cannon prematurely firing its ammunition directly onto his girlfriend. 

“Ah!” Angeline gasps in shock as a thick stream of white cream splashes against her face, the impact causing the viscous liquid to splatter and cover every corner of Angeline’s beautiful face; the main bulk of Ace’s baby juice finding its way onto Angeline’s hair and brows.

“Boo~ Can’t you just hold it in for five minutes…” Angeline sulks as she pouts and looks away from Ace, the young woman pretending to be upset over how fast her boyfriend was, and how she couldn’t show off her new technique to him. 

“Sorry…” Ace apologizes again as he looks down towards his feet, the young man almost on the verge of tears as he falls into his girlfriend’s trap, the guilt of what he had done before and the disappointment from a few minutes ago eating away at his confidence. 

“It’s alright…” Angeline smiles at her boyfriend as she drops the facade, Ace’s eyes lighting up in an instant as he realizes how much his girlfriend really loved him. “But still… I would like to enjoy your body much, much more…” Angeline teases as she begins to work on Ace’s overexcited joystick, the young man’s body twitching in response to how sensitive his rod was, and how stimulating Angeline’s bare skin was. 

“Angie… Can you wait a moment… It’s very sensitive…” Ace cries for mercy as his face contorts in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the unmanly expression turning Angeline on. 

“You may be satisfied, but I’m not…” Angeline grins at Ace with her usual ‘Try to stop me’ smile as she continues to stroke Ace’s rod with her mounds, Ace’s juices acting as a perfect lubricant when mixed with Angeline’s sweat. “I’m gonna enjoy your body much, much more…” 

As soon as Angeline declared her intentions, without even considering how her boyfriend was currently feeling, the young woman quickly clamped onto Ace’s tip with her lips, the sudden strong seal on Ace’s sensitive organ causing the young man to thrust upwards, his hips slamming against Angeline’s jaw as his body begins to crave further stimulation. 

“Mmm!” Angeline gasps in surprise as Ace begins to face-fuck her, the young woman not expecting her boyfriend to suddenly go wild like that. 

“I’m sorry Angie, but I can’t stop!” Ace apologizes, although his apology was considerably weak with how much he was thrusting his hips. Angeline sighs as she gives up on taking the lead, the young woman already knowing that when her boyfriend was like this, there was no stopping him. 

The only thing she could do was just heighten his pleasure in attempts to get him to finish faster, the young woman’s jaw already beginning to hurt. With this determined mind-set, Angeline decided to continue using her breasts, the young woman squeezing her mounds tighter around the young man’s rod, the effect of this obvious. 

“Ooh~ I’m already about to come Angie!” Ace moans like a man who had just lost his V-card as his emotions all surge out at once, the rod inside Angeline’s mouth twitching and ready to explode. 

“Don’t!” Angeline panics as she pushes the young man off of her quickly, the realization that letting Ace come in her mouth would make the entire session meaningless. Although she was more lenient towards precum, the young woman seeing the clear liquid as something similar to when she licks her fingers after self-pleasure, she was still very hesitant to let semen crash against her teeth before a dentist appointment. 

“Aaah~” Ace moans as he lets his cream go, a sudden surge of white fluid shooting out of his rod just as Angeline pushes him away, his juices just barely missing Angeline’s lips, much to Angeline’s relief.

“That was close…” Angeline breathes a sigh of relief as she wipes her boyfriend’s baby batter off of her cheek, the young woman suddenly having an urge to tease her boyfriend. “Is that all you can do…? I thought I said I wanted to enjoy your body much more…”

“That’s it!” Ace exclaims as he dashes out of the bedroom, a light bulb appearing above his head in the most cartoon-ish way possible. “We can use this!”

…….

“You know… This was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to enjoy your body more…” Angeline admits as she kneels in the middle of a circle of young men, all of which look like her boyfriend Ace. 

“Well…” One of the Aces, presumably the original, scratches his head as he tries to explain his rationale, “If I couldn’t control my orgasm before you’re satisfied… maybe having more bodies to play with would have a similar effect.” 

“I can’t deny that… but you do know all I can do is jerk you off right?” Angeline remarks as Ace freezes, as all of the Aces freezes, the reality that all of this was because he couldn’t touch her anywhere else completely slipping his mind. 

“I made a mistake again…” All the Aces admit at once as they all bow in apology to Angeline, the large circle of men creepily in sync. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Angeline flails about in a fluster,” I can still fulfill my fantasy of receiving a bukkake!” Angeline quickly pulls a reason out of her ass in order to try and cheer her boyfriend(s) up; although half of what she had just said was, in fact, true. 

“Then leave it to me!” All of the Ace’s exclaim at once as they grab their attached rod in unison, the synchronized strokes, moans and twitches almost scary. “I’ll cover you in my semen in an instant!” 

“Great…” Angeline replies almost hesitantly, a small part of her worried of what was to come. It wasn’t like she was about to be covered in the cream of strangers, all the men currently jerking to her just copies of her boyfriend, but there was still a small part of her that was afraid with so many dicks around her. 

Yet, there was another part of her that found this scenario strangely arousing, her mind completely blacking out the faces of the individuals around her and making it seem like a bunch of random men were about to shower her in their semen. 

“Aaah~” Angeline lets out an aroused moan as she subconsciously touches her slit, her hands disappearing below her waist before she had even realized it, and now she was touching herself even without thinking to. 

“That’s hot…” All of the Aces remark at once as their strokes become more rapid, the scene of having their girlfriend pleasure herself still strangely arousing. The two continued like this for another few seconds, before Aces’ premature ejaculation tendencies begin to rise up his shaft again. 

“Here it comes Angie!” All of the many Aces warn at the same time as their strokes become more erratic, the same look of ecstasy on all of their faces. 

“Wait! Where am I supposed to-” Angeline panics as she begins to jerk her body around in the circle, the young woman snapping back to reality and not knowing where she should be facing. Before Angeline could understand the situation, the many Aces all groaned at the same time, white cream exploding from all of their throbbing rods in an instant. 

“Wha-” Angeline gasps as the relatively thin stream of juice crashes against her from all sides, the pungent and sticky fluid splattering against her hair, face and body, the young woman almost completely covered in the essence of her lover. 

“That felt good…” All of the Aces remark at the same time as they disappear one by one, until only one remained, dribbles of juice leaking out of his cock head. 

………

“IT WENT IN MY MOUTH!” Angeline angrily berates Ace as the young man finds himself prostrated at his girlfriend’s feet once again, his recent attempt at a magical sex act resulting in a consequence that he should not have risked. “I HAVE A DENTAL APPOINTMENT TOMORROW!” 

“It’ll probably be washed out by tomorrow…” Ace remarks, although his voice was barely over a whisper. 

“What did you say…?” Angeline quietly smiles at the young man with an expression more frightening than the one she was just using to scream at her boyfriend. “Looks like I’ll need to teach my boyfriend how women think…” 

“Mommy…” Ace whimpers as Angeline closes on him, a perverted look on her face and the spell book in hand.


	10. Daryl and Alice

“Come on Ace…” Angeline calls for her boyfriend as a suspicious figure hides in the shadows, “Oops, my bad. Come on Alice~” Angeline giggles as she calls a girl’s name, although it was clear who she was referring to.

“Don’t call me that…” A young woman whimpered as she slowly reveals herself from behind the corner, the young woman looking like she was barely out of her teens; what with her silky black hair that cascades perfectly over the sides of her face and dangles just above her shoulders, her soft radiant skin free of wrinkles, her slim figure fit for an idol, plus her perky B-cup breasts. No matter how you looked at it, this young woman was almost jail-bait.

“Did you really have to make me a girl again Angie…” Ace whines as he stands in front of his girlfriend, although the young man was now transformed into an adorable young woman by the magic of the spell book. To make matters worse, Angeline had cast a second spell on him, making it so that he was now a slave to her every word, as long as she called him ‘Alice’. 

“I told you I was going to make you understand the minds of women, didn’t I?” Angeline asks a rhetorical question as Ace recalls the event from the day before, “What better way to do that than to actually make you a girl?” 

“But isn’t this outfit going overboard…” Ace whines again as he points to his crop top and short shorts, the outfit barely covering his fair skin, the almost slutty appearance causing the young man to feel ever so slightly embarrassed.

“I think it looks cute~” Angeline compliments with a perverted grin, the look of an old man plastered all over her face. It was hard for Ace to admit, but he couldn’t deny that his current appearance would make any man’s heart throb, a small part of him sexually excited when he looks at himself. 

“What are we doing today…?” Ace asks, slightly worried, as he glances at Angeline’s face, her almost perverted expression completely scaring the young man slash woman. 

“We’re going to meet up with some of my old friends…” Angeline grins evilly as a chill is sent down Ace’s spine, his memory of Angeline’s friends not the most reassuring.

…….

“Drink up girlie…” A young man coerces as he shoves a clearly alcoholic drink into Ace’s face, Ace’s new look attracting the young man. Ace glances around the room to see if he could find anyone that could help him, but alas it was to no avail. 

Not only was he trapped with another man, it just had to be the worst of them all, Daryl Scott, the only man that made Ace’s blood boil back when they were in high school. Even though Ace was known to be Angeline’s boyfriend, Daryl did not stop trying to press himself against the beautiful young woman, his creepy ways and perverted glances clearly upsetting the young woman back in the day. 

One day, Ace had finally endured enough and decided to confront Daryl, the two of them fighting it out with Angeline on the line. Of course, Ace had won hands down, Daryl not particularly strong with his fists, and the two of them had come to a peaceful agreement… but that did not stop Daryl. 

Although no longer blatantly flirting with Angeline, Daryl was still like an annoying mosquito as he began buzzing around Angeline day after day, his only reasoning being that he was trying to become acquainted with the girlfriend of his friend, which he himself declared Ace as. 

Much to Ace’s dismay, the two of them did manage to become close friends, Angeline and Daryl almost like a couple if there wasn’t a constant wall between them known as Ace. It had seemed that Angeline and Daryl did manage to keep in touch after that incident, and were now actually pretty close.

It was Angeline’s idea to meet up with him today, so it seemed, the young woman, upon hearing that Daryl was still single, selflessly deciding to pair him up with one of her girlfriends, or at least that’s what she had told him. In reality, the girl he was paired with turned out to be none other than the female Ace, the cunning Angeline quickly disappearing before Daryl had even arrived. 

“Learn how a woman feels…” Angeline had said as she hastily dashed out of the restaurant before Ace could even get a word in, the young man depressingly accepting his fate and punishment considering how guilty he was feeling because of what he had done earlier that week. 

“So that’s when I said, ‘Don’t mess with my Angeline.’ scaring the crap out of that wimpy boy.” Daryl brags as he recounts his fight with Ace, the young man completely unaware of the killer aura emanating from his young date’s body.

“I had heard so much from Angeline…” Ace passive aggressively tries to stop Daryl, “He must have been so scared when you ran screaming at him…” Ace lays down the facts, although slightly altered, as he tries to trigger Daryl’s natural response to flee when caught, and Daryl easily takes the bait.

“Yeah... but enough about me, why don’t you just take some more sips of this drink…” Daryl offers a small shot as he tries to quickly fix his reputation, the cycle repeating for almost the entire night out.

……

“You like that…” Daryl teases as he presses his fingers onto Ace’s new slit; the many drinks making Ace commit a grave decision. The night went by in a flash, the many drinks and shots completely shattering Ace’s guard as he fell into Daryl’s trap, the young man expertly dragging the new female Ace into a hotel room. 

“Please… Don’t…” Ace tries to free himself as he struggles under the strength of the creepy man, Ace’s strength completely obliterated by the powers of the spell. With the strength to match his appearance, Ace was helpless under the superior muscle of his rapist, Daryl clearly desiring more than just a casual kiss and hug. 

“What’s this?” Daryl teases as he presents his slightly wet fingers to Ace, the knowledge of where the wetness had originated from causing Ace to turn a bright red. “Is someone getting a little excited...?” Daryl continues to tease as he presses his fingers back onto Ace’s damp hole, the young man gently prodding and stroking the various sensitive zones of Ace’s field. 

“Ahh~ No… Stop…” Ace couldn’t help but moan at the new and arousing sensation surging up from his crotch, the pleasures of a woman almost better than that of a man. 

“Why should I stop? Your body seems to be enjoying this…” Daryl teases as he begins to rub Ace’s lower mouth more violently, a thick musk wafting through the room and a wet noise quickly penetrating Ace’s ears. 

“No… It’s not like that…” Ace tries to lie his way out of the embarrassing situation, but the slight blush on his cheeks and the extremely cute yet arousing look of desperation plastered all over his face clearly not doing his words justice. 

“If you say so…” Daryl grins as he pulls his fingers away from Ace’s swollen lips, before pulling down his fly and fishing out his manhood. “I’m not satisfied though… You better take responsibility…” Daryl laughs as he presses his salty tip against Ace’s lips, the manly musk assaulting Ace’s senses as his manly instincts immediately reject the sudden invader. 

“Suck it Alice…” Daryl suddenly demands with the forbidden word, the power of the spell book immediately responding by forcing Ace’s mouth open. Without an ounce of control, Ace quickly latches on to Daryl’s rod, the taste of pee and old, dried semen quickly filling Ace’s mouth as it overpowers his taste buds. 

It was as if he had just consumed boiling water, the taste of another man’s dirty flesh causes Ace’s taste buds to self-destruct as all sensations from his mouth are cut off in response to the life-threatening arrival of the enemy. 

“You’re doing this really badly…” Daryl clicks his tongue as he grabs on to Ace’s small feminine head, his intentions clear. “I’m taking over.” Just as Ace had feared, Daryl quickly began to thrust into Ace’s face, the rough throat fucking causing Ace to want to gag. 

“Ooh~ Now that’s how you give a blowjob…” Daryl remarks as he continues to face fuck Ace, the rough treatment causing Ace to cry profusely, the constant ramming of the hard rod against the back of his throat not helping Ace’s discomfort one bit. 

“Here it comes… Take it all!” Daryl demands as he pushes himself as deep into Ace’s throat as possible, the twitching rod in Ace’s gullet triggering Ace’s gag reflex as a torrent of stomach acid comes rushing up his throat, the burning feeling torturing the young man as it remains lodged halfway due to the thick log blocking the exit. 

“Aahhh~” Daryl moans as his cannon fires its first load, the thick and clumpy cream only further aggravating Ace’s throat as it bursts through Ace’s building hurl and deposits itself in his stomach, the new increase in volume only causing more stomach acid to try and escape out of Ace’s mouth. 

“That was good…” Daryl remarks as he pulls out of Ace’s throat, the removal of the stopper causing the lodged mixture of white and yellow to quickly explode out of Ace’s mouth as a fountain of vomit erupts out of Ace’s mouth hole. 

“*Hack* *Cough* *Hack*” Ace violently vomits as the last of the escapees finally jump over the final fence, a pungent pool of oddly colored goo stagnating between Ace’s legs.

“You stink… Go take a shower…” Daryl uncourteously suggests as Ace weakly obeys, the young man almost passing out as he steps into the large bathroom. Considering that it was a rather cheap hotel, the bathroom was clearly the most appealing feature of the entire business; the large bathtub big enough to fit two people, the large inflatable mat resting against the wall comfortable enough for two to rest on, the different brands of lube fit for anyone’s desires, the large pail of nuru gel resting in the corner of the room… 

Wait a second…

“Isn’t this for…” Ace remarks quietly as he realizes what the hotel was really for, the knowledge of what all these unique equipment were designed to do making Ace quake in terror. 

“It’s time for the main course, Alice!” Daryl bursts into the large bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, the sudden intrusion of the creepy man only further confirming Ace’s fears. 

“Is this place…” Ace questions softly as the small hope inside his frail and fragile body tries to save his sanity, but the large grin on Daryl’s face shatters that hope in an instant.

“A soapland.” Daryl declares bluntly as Ace falls to his knees, the realization that the day was yet to end completely exhausting the young man. 

“Angie… Help me…” Ace cries softly, soft enough that Daryl couldn’t hear, as his weak mind caves in on itself, the reality of the situation too much for the young man to handle. 

“Well…” Daryl grins as he approaches the young woman, Ace, the creepy man lifting the young woman’s chin such that their eyes could meet, “Why don’t we begin the service, Alice…” 

“Yes, master…”


End file.
